


The Scientist and the Vigilante

by yamisionnach



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, McFlurry - Freeform, MeiCree, Shanghai Noon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamisionnach/pseuds/yamisionnach
Summary: Complete. More McFlurry. More MeiCreeMei is kidnapped by the Vigilante, a mercenary, who was in her lab when it was destroyed by a bomb.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate comments!

There was a great explosion and there was no sound except ringing.

Mei didn’t feel the pain so much as her leg did not want to move properly, it was injured and her pants were cut. There was blood and she couldn’t see that well, her glasses were missing. Everything was blurry as she crawled, little by little to the black blob that was just out of her reach; her fingers brushed the black frame and she wrestled the broken frames on. One lens was shattered, Mei tried to think this through properly. Her leg was injured, that she knew, and her face was hot and felt kind of wet. She was crying or the glass was imbedded in her skin, she didn’t dare touch her cheek to find out.

The ringing, it wasn’t the fire alarm in the lab but her ears, the explosion was close enough to cause tinnitus. She hoped it wouldn’t be permanent but she was alive and that was good enough. Pushing herself as best she could on her arms, Mei looked around to get her bearings. The lab was gone, the only reason she lived was the large glass screen that was in front of her, the thick glass had broken but not shattered into giant shards. Laminated glass was truly a life saver.

It was an attack. It was a simple weather monitoring lab, it was nothing special as they recorded and analyzed data sets from storms from around the world. That’s all. They didn’t… Mei groaned as the pain from her injuries was finally felt, it was terribly painful. As she felt the tears fall from her eyes and confirmed that the lens from her glasses was one with her face, there was a crunch of rubble. A pair of heavy footfalls and a jingle of spurs came closer and closer, a pathetic mewing accompanying it. Snowball!

Mei tried to stand, only making her leg hurt worse and she fell to her side, crying out in pain. Snowball was safe though. She hadn’t thought about her precious little cat until the very moment she heard him. Looking up she caught sight of the source of those boots, a man dressed in mostly black with a blue muffler hiding his face.

The Mystery Man. Everyone knew of him; he was an international mercenary with a flair for the dramatic. He took jobs for anyone that could meet his fee and… Mei screamed she he hauled her up by her arm, pushing her against the wall, caging her in with his arm and a gun against her chin. She was sinking into the barrel and she turned her head as best she could, she nearly wet herself out of fear. He leaned in close, his muffler folding over so that she could see his lips, his beard and his sly, demanding grin.

“I’ve saved your life. It belongs to me now.” His Southern American twang a shock to her ears. She turned to look back at his face as he pulled away only to be struck across the head where everything went black.

When Mei came to it was in a hot and dingy room, the windows covered in dust even though they looked out into a blazing sunset. The dust was practically ethereal in the golden light, her little cat settled in the window comfortably soaking in the heat. Then it all came back to her, the lab, the masked man… She moved too quickly and pain shot through her leg, not the same as back in the lab. Her clothing had been changed, her old sweatshirt around her still even though it was covered in blood but her pants were changed and her lab coat missing. Her glasses gone… 

Taking everything in Mei made note of everything important. The room was small and only had one window, it was facing the West. The air was dry and warm, a lingering smell of clay. Her injuries had been treated both by hand and with a health pack of some sort, there was no blood but a splint. Her leg was likely broken and pressing along she could feel where it was reset. Snowball heard her pained gasps and came to comfort; Snowball’s fur was perfectly white and he looked none the worse for wear. He seemed happy in fact and the smell of meat on his breath was a good indication as to why. He was fed and fluffed. Mei was terrified and had no idea why she was still alive and why she was so well taken care of.

There was thump, and then a mechanical noise as the wall at the far side of the room swung open. From behind the wall was the Mystery Man only he was now dressed in ratty jeans and flannel shirt; Mei cowered against the back wall wishing desperately she had something to defend herself with. Snowball mewled softly, leaving her side to rub himself against her kidnapper.

“Excuse me darlin’.” He spoke sweetly and she was not convinced.

“Why did you destroy my lab?! What happened to my partners?” She yelled, Snowball jumped slightly while the man didn’t even flinch, just stood there with a slight frown on his face, an unlit cigar at the corner of his mouth.

“I didn’t do nothing like that darlin’. Was suppose’ to stop that from happenin’ but intel was late. Don’t much like not gettin’ paid on jobs like these so… You’re the prize darlin’.” Mei felt her face grow hot and she wanted very much to give this smug man a good beat down for his behavior. But, even though her studies were in meteorology and not medical sciences, she knew that was not going to be able to cross the room on a broken leg.

“I am not some prize to be won!” Mei then cursed him in her native Chinese, not knowing the equivalent in English; it made her feel better to express her anger like this even if it was only for herself.

“You best be thankin’ your stars darlin’, without me you’d be pushin’ up daisies.” Mei frowned, there was truth to his words and there was little she could think to say in return…

“Please, do not call me that, my name is Mei, Mei-Ling Zhou.” She was still angry and scared but she would not spend this time being called by a pet name. He should have known her name if he was instructed to save her lab from the attack. Worst still if they knew about it before hand then why was her team, her friends, left to perish if their mercenary did not stop it in time.

“Well Mei, get comfy. You’re stayin’ here with me ‘til this all blows over. If it helps, and you play nice, I saved some of your research.” He tossed a data drive at her, a casual flick of the wrist for something so important. Mei gathered it with glossy eyes, at least their work was saved and maybe if she could publish their work then their deaths… They could rest easier. “Name’s McCree by the way. Give me a holler if you need anything.”

He left with the wall open, giving her every chance to leave should she be able to get to her feet long enough; he knew she couldn’t. Now that the matter seemed settled Snowball returned to the window and rested easy. Mei felt that now was a good time to really look over herself. The leg was broken, it was a simple break, nothing too extreme. Three months to heal. It was set pretty well, very well, as far as she could tell. That mean in cold weather when she went back to Antarctica it would not ache terribly in the cold. If, her mind supplied. McCree could be lying to her, about everything.

He returned as Mei was pressing gentle fingers to her cheek and eye, in his hand was a bowl of something that smelled spicy and a glass of water in the other hand. Blurry as he was she could tell that his expression was softer than earlier, maybe he was feeling guilty about what has happened or…

“You hungry?” Mei eyed him suspiciously but managed to get herself in a sitting position and accepted the bowl, noting that McCree stayed out of her reach, clearly defensive. As he should be. If he had gotten too close Mei would have thrown a mean punch. The stew-ish mixture smelled good and nothing smelled off but then again the spices could be hiding the smell of any poisons in the mix. The glass of water was placed down beside her and McCree left her alone again. She ate and really enjoyed the food, it made her belly and face feel so warm. Like her mother’s cooking on a cold day, or a good coffee at the beginning of the day.

Snowball snuggled close when she set the dishes aside. Now that she was not panicking and hungry she thought about what to do next. First things first, was getting healed then working on the data set. Maybe McCree might have access to a computer powerful enough that she could get to work on her research… She didn’t want to ask anything of him, anything he could hold over her in the future. Provided she had a future.

Sitting and doing nothing for so long had Mei drifting in and out of sleep. Once she woke to McCree cleaning the dishes up, then to him returning Snowball to her side. She heard more than saw McCree babying the cat, his baby talk and little nothings. When the sun had set she woke to a scarping noise, confused because nothing was familiar. This room was filled with all manner of tech and a work bench covered in guns and what looked to be a prosthetic arm. At least that is what she thought it looked like.

There was a faint voice over the noise, she strained to hear it. It sounded like her boss, she caught a few words here and there. Bomb, stop, data set, expendable. It seemed that McCree wasn’t lying… But then again…

“Oh, you’re up. Want somethin’ to eat? I’ve got leftovers.” Mei tried to turn to the voice but only succeeded in jostling her leg and tried to bite back her pained cry, turning back to her leg to steady it. He was at her side in an instant, pressing the splint to make sure it hadn’t shifted and reinjured her leg. He had a human hand that was hot, very hot to the touch and his other was cold, smooth, some kind of silicone. Prosthetic… “Now, hold on darlin’. Don’t go ruinin’ all my hard work patchin’ you up.”

“My name is Mei.” She gasped out as McCree pressed along her broken leg, it hurt like nothing else but it was over quickly as McCree seemed satisfied nothing was out of place.

“Huh ho, excuse me. Just slipped out.” Mei remained as watchful as she could, McCree was walking back to where he was and it was just out of her sight line, his spurs jangled loudly now that she was focused on the noise. His boots menacing against the wooden floor, it sent shivers down her spine. For a brief moment she was sure that she had heard those boots just before the explosion destroyed her lab but then she was unsure. She had heard so many things just before the bomb went off and she wasn’t sure.

“Well Mei, I was just makin’ that room a tad more cozy for you. Proper bed an’ all for sleepin’.” He returned with another bowl in his hand, water in the other; same as earlier it smelled good and she ate quietly. He came and retrieved them while she was awake this time, seemingly satisfied that she wasn’t going to attack him while he was in arm’s reach.

“Tell me McCree, were you asked to save my team or just our data?” She as curious, nervous what the answer was. She already knew, “I’ve saved your life. It belongs to me now.”

“Just the data, to be honest with you. I did but didn’t dare turn it over to your boss, and I didn’t get my payment in return.” McCree fell hard, boneless into a chair on the other side of the room. Striking a match, he lit up his cigar and sucked the smoke into his lungs. “You’re my payment as far as I’m concerned.”

Mei’s face warmed and she felt the anger bubbling inside, she was not property and people lost their lives! She went to raise her voice when he gave her a look that could freeze fire and the words died in her throat.

“I got nothin’ out of that deal darlin’, savin’ you were something I did as a kindness. Think about who I am, what I’m known for before you go mouthin’ off.” Mei swallowed hard and bowed her head, she was so ready for a fight but… She had decided to work in the memory of her team and dying because she challenged a known criminal seemed like a bad idea. Instead Mei focused on keeping calm. Just follow his orders until you can escape.

“Now then, we need to get you cleaned up and put to bed.” McCree seemed completely calm at the moment, settled down and smoking while Mei went pale at the idea. Sure she hadn’t let herself think of it before but now, now she was awake and he was going to have to help her…

“Did you… Did you undress me, before?” Mei didn’t look up but heard the chuckle and knew he was smirking at her.

“’Fraid so. Couldn’t just leave you covered in blood and ash. Gonna have to do it again unless you want smell like road kill.” It didn’t sound like an option to Mei. With a very nervous and upset stomach she shook her head gently to say that she didn’t want to smell; signaling McCree to stand and stand so close she could feel his body heat. She tried not to tense up but the moment McCree pulled her into his arms Mei felt her body turn to stone; McCree didn’t seem to care as he just cradled her bottom in one arm with her head over one of his shoulders, like a baby.

He mentioned nothing about her weight or size, though that did nothing to comfort her as they walked into a shower room. The walls and floor were tiled and there was no privacy, like how you would picture an old fashion school shower room. This must have been an old military base at one point but it was awful small… Maybe just a small Outpost. He gently set her on a metal stool that was just under one of the shower heads, adjusting her leg so that it was straight out between his legs.

He reached for her sweatshirt first, giving her a pointed look until she raised her arms so he could slip it off, next her tank top. She had no bra on so she was naked from the waist up, instinctively she lowered her arms to cover herself but McCree grabbed the wrist of one arm. It was a command to stop and Mei made effort to keep her arms at her sides, amble chest presented to her captor. His warm human hand came to press against her and Mei kept her eyes closed, if she saw the look on his face she may have decked him.

His hands left and then returned to tug at the shorts, helping her raise enough that he could get both those and her panties off her hips and over the splint. Warm, dry air felt cold knowing that she was completely naked in front of a man she did not care for the slightest and that she was at his mercy and whims. Slowly and gently the hair stick was removed to release her bun, her hair unraveled and fluffed out. After a beat McCree chuckled, from across the room it seemed and it continued until he returned to her side.

“That’s some purdy hair Mei, ‘s all fluffy.” A warm hand combed through the thick locks and down her shoulder, moving towards her chest. He palmed her gently there, feeling her there and moving down to her tummy. “Soft… Always had a thing for thick women.” Mei swallowed hard and tried not to whimper as he moved his hand farther and farther down, stopping at the light hair that covered her down there. He stepped back, moving back to the far side of the room, his boots falling heavy as if dropped. The rustle of clothes; he must have been undressing.

Mei opened her eyes and looked at her captor properly. He was actually gorgeous and that made her flush, sure he was strong and looked it, sure he was naturally tanned and his sun kissed skin was golden… He was a criminal, a kidnapper! Mei steeled herself as he turned around, his back was gorgeous and the front did not disappoint. Strong and rugged, even the presence of his prosthetic arm only added to his appeal. Mei closed her eyes tight; who knows what he has done to you! He is a bad man and physical appeal means nothing.

He walked past her and there was a burst of warm water down her back, soaking her hair and bottom as it pooled on the stool.

“Now hold on there. I know you’re scared of me, thinkin’ me a brute. I ain’t never touched a woman like that if she didn’t want it. I ain’t gonna do nothin’ like that to you.”

“You were touching me like that just now.” Mei spoke softly, scared and enraged out of her wits.

“Not like that I didn’t! Was checking your bruises is all, and talkin’ out loud. You are a purdy lady, my type is all.” McCree did not yell but the outrage was clear, Mei did not feel bad about her accusation but indeed her chest was all bruised and they covered most of her left breast. The breast he had been pawing. The bruising covered a large amount of her upper body in fact, he was just following the lines of blue and green bruising.

“It was wrong, I did not… It was…” Mei struggled for the words, she was stressed and the words weren’t coming as easily as her native tongue. She began muttering in Chinese, how she was scared as it was, how she just wanted to go home and not feel so threatened. McCree placed a hand on her shoulder and crouched in from of her, drawing her attention.

“Now listen here, I ain’t gonna hurt you. I can’t make you stop stressin’ but dammit, I ain’t that kind of man.” Their eyes met and in that moment she was shocked to find that he was sincere, he was pleading with her and meaning every word. Or he was just a good actor. Mei found herself thinking he wasn’t that great an actor. It must have shone on her face because McCree smiled and this smile was shockingly sweet and genuine.

“Well there you go.” McCree chuckled out the words. “I’m not good, I’m not bad but I’m still a decent man. I’m a mercenary but I don’t hurt innocents, I wanted to save your friends Mei. I couldn’t. I knew there was cameras, I have a reputation to uphold. Knocked out I could getcha out and safe, even saved that cat of yours. It followed us.” McCree picked up a bottle of soap, lathering some and working on Mei’s good leg. Moving up to her hip and then worked on the other leg in a gentle and courteous manner, he kept talking in what seemed like a nervous manner.

“And earlier, I didn’t mean to intimidate you like that. Just somethin’ I’m use ta doin’ with people. Don’t talk with people much.” McCree got some more soap and started washing her belly and up towards her chest. He looked into her eyes and asked if he could touch her there and Mei agreed with a nod. Maybe she had the wrong impression of him, he was being kind. Even Snowball liked him and that cat was not one to take to people. She watched McCree closely as he soaped up her breasts. She had always been sensitive there, they were at the perfect height to get bumped into a lot and she was always very aware of touch. She was making excuses because McCree’s hands were making her excited; the cold metal and the warm hand in contrast but equal in easy pressure and stimulating her nipples.

McCree was affected too, when his hands met in the middle of her chest and moved back out she could see that he was getting aroused. He had said that she was his type… He certainly wasn’t lying. His hands moved up onto her neck and shoulders, she felt fear when both hands met at her neck but McCree pulled them back quickly. He was aware of her fear and was trying his best not to feed into it. He turned the stool so her back was no long under the spray of water, the warm water fell over her front now, rinsing the soap from her skin. He ran his hands over her back all the way down to her bottom and he effortlessly moved her back on the stool. Her cheeks exposed, he washed her there. Kneading her full bottom and between the cheeks, Mei bit her lip in embarrassment.

McCree’s breath was heavy and strained, she could hear him just behind her as he moved in close to scrub her under the arms. A cough covered her giggle as he tickled her.

“You want me to clean you… Down there?” McCree’s accent was heavier and much closer to her ear than she thought. The water made her warm and only now could she feel his body heat against her back, practically touching her… With a sharp and quick nod, Mei prepared herself. Fighting her arousal was too much and she knew that she would be soft and wet, not just from water, when he ran his hands over her hips and spread her legs. The water rinsed all soap from his fingers… Mei bit harder into her lip, eyes closed as he ran fingers through her hair, moving closer and closer until they met her lower lips. Her lips parted with little pressure and McCree pressed his fingers along her opening, messaging really, to clean the sweat that had built up there.

He pulled his hand back and Mei found herself grabbing his wrist. He hummed out a question that she didn’t hear. Blood was rushing in her ears leading her to madness, it was unfair that McCree could make her this excited. There were papers written on falling for one’s captor and the mind equating fear to affection; Mei swallowed hard and her mind went blank as she pulled his hand closer to her entrance. His finger was thick and blunt and she sighed out with satisfaction when he pushed in to his knuckle.

Then McCree was pressed against her back and his fake hand came to paw at her breast, his breath shaky with relief. Erection pressed against her back proved he was suffering, so hard and hot. The next few minutes were spent with him thrusting his finger in and out, taking his time to stretch her with each new finger. With three fingers in McCree curled his fingers just so and Mei moaned out breathy and high. Her eyes had been closed this entire time until that moment when they went wide. She looked down and saw what his hand was doing to her; the color of pale thighs broken up by that tan hand. Her belly hid her entrance from view but she could feel it and even see her viscous fluid cling to his skin until the water washed it away.

“McCree…” She whispered his name, barely heard over the sound of water on tile but he clearly heard it. Fingers slipped from her and he moved between her legs; he was flushed from his ears to his chest and soon they matched. Drool filled her mouth at seeing his arousal, it was pointing at her with its red head and clear fluid building at the top. It was not so big as to intimidate but in her experience he was certainly more endowed than other men, at least the men she had known intimately. She desired to take it into her mouth, a stronger desire than she had ever had before. But he did not seem at all interested in that.  
McCree dropped to his knees before her, his body and hair becoming soaked with water from the shower, and leaned in while licking his lips.

They had a similar idea just then it seemed. Soon his face, all but his eyes and the top of his head, was hidden by her tummy. Of course she didn’t need to see to know, she felt that hot tongue lap at her opening and the little nub above it. He was vicious with his attention, licking and pressing inside while his hand spread her so he could taste her deeper. She whined at him because she wanted to… Her hands met his wet hair and pulled his head back a little. He looked confused, she only noticed after seeing his beard slicked down with her fluid.

“You can… inside… If you want, you can…” She couldn’t even finish that sentence, she felt mad for going this far but she wanted… She wanted sex with this gorgeous man because he wanted her and her consent, he wouldn’t have gone this far without permission.

“You sure darlin’? I mean…” He went to make excuses until she took her hands back and spread herself for him.

“Please. You may… inside.” She couldn’t form the words easily but he understood, it would be hard not to. McCree’s eyes looked far away for a moment and Mei felt awash with guilt, they were never supposed to be in this situation. While dealing with her crisis she did not notice that McCree had turned the water off and gather a fluffy towel, swooping in to pick her up. It was awkward at first, her legs on either side of his hips and a single hand pressed firmly against her back to hold her there. Then he directed her arms around his neck and her good leg to wrap around his back; Mei dared to look into his eyes now that they were only a breath apart.

His eyes were so warm and sparkling and she leaned in, so did he. They met in the middle with a chaste kiss that had them both pulling back quickly, embarrassed. McCree moved that one hand down her back to her bottom and pushed her more firmly against him. This time he initiated, pressed his chapped and dry lips against hers and it was perfect. The few people she had been with never kissed her like this, not gentle and loving despite the fact they were… McCree followed her lips as she leaned back, pushing her more against him to move his lips over her cheek to her ear.

“Gotta take you to bed Mei; not gonna take you ‘gainst some washroom wall.” He whispered to her, low and syrupy sweet, dripping with affection he really had no right having. She couldn’t feel outraged over it because it soothed her heart and mind that he cared enough, even though she was not free to leave he treated her like a person. Moving right along McCree bowed his head further, leaving dark red hickeys over her neck; Mei really liked that and was gently vocal in return for every mark. He liked that, if his own quiet moans were to be believed. They were jostled as his legs hit something and then she was turned and dropped on bed, the springs whining in protest as they bounced.

McCree was kind and Mei felt her heart swell at his actions. The towel he gathered earlier was used to smooth her soaking hair, before being tucked underneath her body. He took his time to make her comfortable with a pillow and blanket, kissing her all over to keep her calm and interested. He was a good man despite everything.

“Darlin’, I don’… I don’ have… protection. We don’ have to…” McCree had been ready; he was holding himself at her opening when he brought it up. He was such a good man.

“I… I have…” Mei cursed and muttered in Chinese trying to remember the word; McCree’s lips came down and silenced her with kisses, passionate, dirty kisses that tasted like cigarettes and spices she did not know the names of.

“I know you wanna darlin’ but I don’ wanna put you in the family way, plenty other thin’s we can do.” Mei looked up into his eyes and moaned in such a manner that McCree buried his face in her neck to hide his face. “You killin’ me Mei.”

“It’s safe. I have con…. contri…. con…” Mei couldn’t find the rest of the word; she could see it written out before her eyes but still couldn’t just say it. McCree finished it for her and she sighed in relief, he understood! Oh my, did her understand as their roadblock was removed and he pressed into her with his endowment. He was so hot and he was so… Mei turned her head into the pillow and whined, he had taken such care with softening her and he was still too endowed for her. Quickly he pulled out and soothed her whines with kisses and his fingers once again. Those same fingers that were so easy to take before were now a struggle. With a little more work she was open and soft again and their second attempt was met with pleasured moans.

Mei was almost shocked that she was in this position, like reality was crashing down on her. She was having sex with a man who had kidnapped her, who was holding her captive because of some crazy plot that she could not understand. This McCree, mercenary, was smiling down at her like she was an angel that granted him a pleasure he never known before. She wanted to agree. She had never felt so full and so very much cared for, his kisses were everywhere and his hand was giving her nub attention, he was so attentive. Mei moaned loudly as he pressed down just on her pubic bone. Right there! He adjusted them both so that her hips were tilted just right and with every thrust he rubbed against her spot and this man went right back to rubbing her nub. Mei nearly screamed with pleasure. It was so much!

McCree was smirking and flushed so red, sweat dripping off his face with every thrust. He felt like the luckiest man alive, he was bedding the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Not a lie was told since she woke up, she was gorgeous and just his type. Pale skin and curves that went on forever, she looked like an angel laid out like that. His much darker arousal disappearing between milky thighs and swollen pink lips. He had to lick his lips because he was starting to drool.

They moved together, hips meeting with a sinful, wet noise. McCree found completion first, buried deeply and frozen still, eyes clenched shut with pain from the sheer power of his orgasm. He was frozen for just a moment before moving again, latching onto the heavy breast before him and working his fingers on her clit. She would finish, he would accept nothing less.

Mei came with a whimper. She had grabbed onto his arm, clenching down hard as he worked her clit and feeling those muscle work. He was just so… She came when everything was just so and she was left panting, boneless against the slightly squeaky mattress. Predictably, McCree did not lay on her but laid off to the side. As they separated it made such a sound and Mei whimpered again feeling it run out of her, McCree chuckled at hearing it.

“Made a right mess of you darlin’. Give me a mo’ an’ I’ll make you right as rain.” He did as he said and within a few minutes she was dressed in an old shirt that was stretched across her body, a worn flannel about her shoulders and a pair of men’s boxers that cut slightly into her tummy. “Wish I had somethin’ that fit you better darlin’, best I can do fo’ now.” From her seating positon he brushed out her hair and set it back in her bun; it took him a few tries but she helped him along. It was intimate, more than having sex was…

“Right now, Mei, we have to… talk about... that.” Mei frowned and shared her look of displeasure with him.

“We do not have to speak about this. It was…” Amazing. Wonderful. The best she had ever had. “… a mistake. We can… move past this. Unless… you feel differently?” McCree looked a little startled by that, his head was bowed softly and he seemed to be thinking about it; he looked back at her all smug and confident after a bit.

“I do, was feelin’ we could do it again sometime. Best time rollin’ ‘round I’ve had in years.” Mei glared at bit but her expression softened, at least they felt the same about their lapse in judgment.

“Do not expect me to let you. You are entirely too confident in yourself.” Mei crossed her arms across her chest and turned her eyes from him, she did not want to sleep with him again but only because… Because she hated that she liked him so much and that eventually they would never see each other again. She hated that she felt something that was artificial, that she knew was artificial.

“Oh darlin’ I would rather you make me work for it.” It was whispered directly into her ear, hot and moist. She startled but he was already walking away, filling the door frame with body. Snowball snuck past McCree, brushing up against his leg; Mei couldn’t help look at the leg from the unbearably sexy ankle all the way up. Life was cruel and unfair. “but you make it purdy easy.”

Mei hissed at him in Chinese, cursing his honor, that man was just so… Everything.

Her entire world.


	2. Chapter 2

Mei woke the next morning in deep pain and positively sweltering conditions, sweat pooled in every place there was a dip on her body. She bit back her cries as best she could but a few escaped, choked off but heart-wrenching. Snowball mewled at her, long and sad and Mei called down to her little pet that it was all okay, that it wasn’t so bad. The cat was not pleased and Mei could easily hear the sound of him scratching at the secret door, yowling when there was no response.

It took a few minutes but McCree was pulling the door open and rushing to her aid, checking her leg in the splint first before forcing some pills into her mouth. She gagged, trying to spit the chalky, bitter things out but McCree’s face was in front of hers. Their lips pressed together as she was forced down, water falling from his lips into her mouth. He pinched her nose and she swallowed. When he pulled his hand back she coughed and gasped in air, throwing her fist at him. There was grunt and then her next blow he grabbed her fist and held it tight.

“Quit buckin’ like a bronco for just a secon’!” Tone firm, McCree commanded the situation by pinning both of Mei’s hands and using his other hand to touch her cheek. “You’re gonna hurt yourself, stop it darlin’.”

Mei hissed at him in Chinese, she was in so much pain! Sure he was trying his best to help but she was hurting and…! With a sob she finally relaxed, tears rolling down her cheeks. While the broken leg was the greatest source of physical pain, it would have been bearable but what really hit was finally coming to terms that… The reality that all of her co-workers were gone, that her best friends for three years had been killed. All their work and relationships, the man she had casual intimacy with whom still would comfort her when she had a late night looking over new data.

“I’ve lost… everything… I don’t know how to… What am I going to do now?” She knew. McCree had recovered her data, at least some of the data but until she looked into it there was no way to tell how much was missing. What if it was corrupt and she could do nothing with it? Why hadn’t McCree been asked to save them all? Why just the data? So many questions to be answered and she was just too overwhelmed. McCree’s hand wiped away some of her tears, mostly just from the one eye before he laid at her side. His human arm came to pull her close and the other was buried in her hair, forcing the bun loose.

“Not everythin’. You got your data.” McCree trailed at that point and Mei felt he had more to say but he stopped talking, only holding Mei close and breathing calmly and evenly. Eventually her cries ebbed into little hiccups and occasional whines. It could have been minutes it could have been an hour but she was call and McCree was looking at her, like she was the sun.

“McCree…”

“Jesse.” He interrupted softly, breathing into her shoulder, encouraging her to do the same.

“Jesse. Why are you…?” She didn’t need to finish; he knew what she was asking. Why was he being so kind? Why so affectionate despite her being just ‘payment’ for a job he didn’t feel like finishing properly. The thing was, she wasn’t.

The job that brought them together was complicated. He was asked by Mei’s employer to save the raw data from the server on the drive that he had tossed at Mei the other day. It was supplied to him and he was told when to arrive, his job was to copy it over before the bomb exploded. He knew there was a bomb, Mei and her team did not. He had been on the other side of a lead lined wall when the bomb went off; that little Snowball rubbing against his leg, sinking claws into him when the explosion went off.

In that moment he rushed back into the computer room, the smell of blood and the screaming, Snowball rushing past him. He followed the white cat to Mei, he could only save her because he was being watched. He had been warned that the data was worth nothing if McCree wanted to keep it. When McCree went to turn the data drive over he had to ask, ‘what about the peoples that died.’ ‘Expendable.’ That didn’t sit right with him; Mei was hurt and he meant to just… Send her to a hospital and let it go but the heartless words; the lack of humanity. Mei was not expendable, no one was.

He had been someone once seen as expendable. He felt sympathy. Felt the need to make her the most important person in the world even if that world was one they shared.

“Jus’ felt like it is all.” Mei sighed into his shoulder and let it go. It was for the best. They were both struggling with complex emotions and it was best to go back to something simple. Simple was touch, simple was Snowball whining for food and kneading their sides until they dared move. “I’m thinkin’ he’s hungry.”

“I think you’re right.” Mei’s voice was much warmer now, she was still emotional, that could easily be heard but she it was better than her speaking through tears. McCree helped Mei into the main room and waited for food to be brought to her; it did not take long for a bowl of oatmeal was placed in front of her. It smelled sweet and tasted the same, nothing special but it was filling. He sat with her while he ate his food unlike yesterday, a little plate of cooked egg was placed on the table for Snowball to eat.

“Use’ to feed eggs to stray cats, you okay with Snowball havin’ them?” Mei swallowed her spoonful of oatmeal and responded.

“You can feed him anything, he is a robot.” McCree’s spoon clattered against his bowl and he choked on his food; Mei offered him a look when he looked back at her.

“A robot?! You’re pullin’ my leg!”

“Well, no. I built him when I was at university, we were tasked with building a ‘helper’ robot. I built a cat, my cat, my little xue xue.” Mei called Snowball over, using her native tongue and the cat came quickly, jumping up onto her shoulder and bumping their foreheads together. Mei said something in Chinese to Snowball and he froze, a recorded voice reading out a diagnostic. All things normal. She then said something else and Snowball went back to being a cat, ignoring his owner and returning to food.

“Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit.” McCree whistled low in his throat and called the cat over, petting him and still reeling from the very idea that this affectionate little cuddle bug was not a living, breathing cat.

McCree cleaned everything up and then helped Mei to the bathroom, basic bodily functions and all. After the basics of self-maintenance were cared for McCree dropped Mei in front of a computer; nothing outstanding like the super computer she had worked with in her lab. It was older, say a decade or so but still powerful, updated with newer parts in some places. Such upgrades as the data port, upgraded to handle things like her data drive.

“What’s that data about anyway?”

“Raw meteorological data from around the world, a fifteen-year study to attempt to predict the appearance of extreme events such as hurricanes, earthquakes and droughts. We were moving into the final stages of the study when… Our goal was to save lives in the future.” The large screen was filled with many windows of raw data, nothing McCree could understand at a glance. Mei started sorting through the data, clicking window to window and rendering all sorts of charts and graphs that were just as confusing. 

“I jus’ don’t understand, there ain’t no reason to destroy this data.” Mei hummed back at him before she went about layering the different charts and a trend started to emerge. A trend that looked like something was getting stronger and happening more and more frequently.

“I agree, there is no reason but, maybe, working on it might give me a clue.” On that note Mei threw herself completely into her work, scribbling notes on any piece of paper she could find in arms reach and rendering graph after graph of data. It was hours later when a bowl of soup was pushed in front of her, the smell pulling her out of her work and enticing her to eat. Jesse leaned at the desk next to her, eating his own bowl of soup. His eyes were watching her but he was being subtle about it, just out of the corner of his eye.

He cleaned up when she was done and did not bother her until dinner, a plate that smelled spicy with chicken and rice that looked nothing like the steamed, white variety that she grew up with. Again, Jesse watched as she ate, clearing everything when she was finished; Mei turned in her chair, careful of her leg.

“McCree?” His bearded face popped out from around a corner, his hat at a weird angle as it pressed into the wall.

“Yeah Mei?”

“Uhh… Nothing.” Mei turned back to her desk, not really looking at the screen. She wanted to know why he was being so attentive today. She wanted to know if he was expecting something of her. How long was he going to keep her here? Snowball interrupted by jumping on the desk and forcing his head under one of her hands, sensing and knowing about her worries. She had hesitations when she programed a learning AI but she was thankful to her past self, Snowball could read her body language and hoe tense she was from across the room. He would always come to comfort her once he learned the signs.

Jesse was just around the corner stewing over that small interaction; he thought about just asking her about it but… Well… He did end up joining her at the desk, offering a pad of paper and a proper pencil so she could continue without having to sort of scoot her chair about to find things to write on. He retreated to a larger chair on the other side of the room, the same one that he had threatened her from, and just watched. When it was late into the night, and Jesse was woken by Snowball after nodding off, did he help   
Mei into bed. She had fallen asleep herself. She muttered in Chinese as he moved her to her bed, hugging him tightly when he tried to pull away. He could stay, just until she was completely out.

Jesse slept fitfully, he was always a light sleeper and Mei would start crying, such little cries the only way he knew were the tears rolling down her cheeks. Gently he would wipe them away and speak low and slurred until she was sleeping peacefully again; Snowball, the little brat, was of no help. Too cat like, just running about, slipping in and out of the room chasing mice. He just knew he was going find a dead on in his boot that morning.

Sure enough… Mei was finally sleeping soundly and McCree found a half-eaten mouse in his shoes that morning.

“Dammit Snowball, you done messed with the wrong man!” A lesser man would have been ashamed of themselves chasing around a cat for something so silly but Jesse was not that man. He chased that cat but good and caught the little brat just as he was about to hide out in Mei’s room.

“Listen good cat, no mice in my boots, in my clothes or in my kitchen. I know you ain’t some normal cat neither so you best be understandin’ me.” Snowball squirmed a bit before flipping around biting him on the arm. Jesse dropped him. Poor thing but it would land on its feet like a real cat? No. Jesse was honestly surprised when one of Snowball’s legs snapped, the metallic sound accompanied by fluid and a pop and a fizz. He hissed out a ‘shit’. Dammit. Snowball did not panic like a real cat would, just frozen and entered a standby mode; body going completely limp.

Jesse rushed to wake Mei, lifting her from the bed before she was completely awake to rush back to Snowball. He was rushing the words, apologies, explanations but nothing was making Mei respond to him with anything but a disappointed frown. He stopped talking when Mei stopped looking at him, she turned her attention to her dear pet. He felt terrible. Mei inspected the little robot and turned herself back to him, taking a moment to brush her bangs from her eyes.

“I can fix him. I need parts.” Mei sounded so distant… She should, breaking her best friend, keeping her here. Sex meant nothing. It wasn’t like it there were together. Jesse grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil.

“Get me a list, I’ll get ‘em for you.” He would do anything to be in her better graces again; his voice was commanding, demanding. Mei eyed his warily but provided the list, her penmanship impeccable and Jesse felt a sense of relief that he wasn’t going to have to steal anything unique or rare. Easy to find and buy items. Nothing cheap of course but nothing so expensive he was tempted to steal.

“I’ll be back.” He was curt. All business. Even through this Jesse gathered Mei off the floor and placed her at the computer, a muttered demand that she ‘stay put’ but, if she absolutely needed something that she not stress her leg. Then he was gone, leaving Mei alone in the Outpost.

Hours past and Mei couldn’t even think about looking over more data, not when her pet was lying there, broken. That and thinking about Jesse… He was so cruel without meaning to be. He was terrifying like that. Serious and distant. Since yesterday he had been so kind and gentle with her… Mei did her very best to get back to the bedroom without hurting herself, she jostled her leg once but it wasn’t too much. It felt intact in the splint. She napped. Sleeping was the only thing she could do until Jesse came back.

It was night when she was jostled awake, brown eyes so warm looking at her with concern. She called out to him, Jesse, and his eyes went cold. He swept her up like a princess and returned her to the little robot that was her pet, a pill of parts laid out around him. Jesse placed her on the ground and retreated from her to the chair on the far side of the room. He was watching again, distant again…

Mei put it out of her mind and worked on Snowball. Unfortunately, she had to remove the fur first and if that wasn’t the scariest sight, a skinned robotic cat with a separated leg. It did not take very long for Mei to replace the leg, she remembered the original blueprint down to the smudges on the paper. She carefully redressed the cat with fur and turned him back on. The recording of her voice reading out a diagnostic and she responded with a command to calibrate the new leg. The cat followed instruction and walked about, the leg limping here and there before the running and jumping was perfected. It responded with its calibration read out and Mei called out a simple change, just an adjustment and then Snowball was back to normal.

Mewling and yowling because he was hungry and… Well she was only a little surprised as the white fluff ball walked over to Jesse and sat right in front of the cowboy and yowled at him for attention. Jesse growled softly and pointed firmly at Mei, demanding the cat to leave him alone. Snowball obeyed and returned to Mei.

Mei let Snowball into her lap and just waited, Jesse would go back to being nice soon enough. He wasn’t a bad man, he would stop acting like this and she wouldn’t have to regret falling for such kindness that may have not been real.

Eventually his expression softened and he approached her, he lifted her by the arms but did not carry her this time, only supporting her from the side of her broken leg so she could hobble her way back to her room. He propped her up on her bed and moved back to the door, leaning against it.

“I’m sorry ‘bout the cat. Didn’ know he was gonna break like that.” Jesse was genuinely apologetic; she could hear it in his voice.

“I am not mad; it has been a long time since I built him. Someday I was going to have to repair him…” Mei spoke softly and ran her fingers through the white fur, it was so soothing. It was the reason she recreated her dear xue xue, it was comforting.

“Still, ‘m sorry…” There was a heavy air. There was something they both wanted to say but couldn’t. Mei wanted to ask him to be kind, to be gentle again. Jesse wanted nothing more to give her a hug and make everything better. Neither spoke and Jesee bid her a proper goodnight and left her alone.

Mei felt much colder sleeping that night. Jesse wasn’t there to warm her from the chill that crept through the Outpost. Even Snowball sat by the door waiting for him to return.

She slept fitfully. Hoping tomorrow would be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed and things took on a schedule. Every day the same, every day simple. Distant and mundane.

Jesse would wake Mei, manage her needs and then place her at the desk. He would sit there, in that chair, with a cigar between his lips and read. He would not share and he would dutifully feed her when the time came; provide water when the dry air pulled a soft cough out of her. Snowball had learned to stay away from the mercenary and that broke Mei’s heart.

When she had designed her little ball of fluff to provide comfort, there was a necessity for him to learn and adapt to personality traits of those around him. Mei had made him far too intuitive by accident, lines of coding that just played perfectly together… But this meant that when someone, such as Jesse, rejected the animal it would adapt and stay away. Mei watched as Snowball would sit, puffed up and tail swishing back and forth as he watched Jesse. Jesse was hurting and Snowball’s programming knew it.

Just like when Snowball knew if someone was inherently good or not.

Not one to question the success of such programming, Mei let things lie. Snowball would act like a cat and wait for Jesse to come to him. Mei would wait for the kind man that… that she wanted to see again to make an appearance.

It took nearly a month.

Jesse had woken Mei up and shuffled her into the bathroom, earlier than usual. She blinked blearily into the bright lights; for the first hour after she woke up she was, often if not always, barely conscious. He was usually silent, efficient with cleaning her and putting her back to bed or dressing her for the day. Today he was talking low, his drawl thicker than ever before. She wasn’t sure what he was saying, English not being her first language. However, she could recognize the kind and soothing tone, the care he took with washing her hair and the gentle hands over her body.

Jesse continued talking on the way back to her room; he carried her like a princess instead of a child this time. Mei was slowly starting to understand his words. It was mostly mutterings on what he was going to make to eat, things he needed to buy, a job offer that could pull him away for some time. Yet, there was something else, he was thinking aloud and would stop, pause, then begin talking about something else.

He would say her name with such guilt, start apologizing and then start again, affection in his tone as he went to confess, he would stop and start talking about what he could do to upgrade the computer. Mei reached up, her fingernails gently scratching at the skin under his beard. His eyes locked with hers and he was silent, staring at her with so many emotions she could barely understand what he was trying to say.

Snowball yowled from the bed, making himself known to the two as they were frozen in their moment in the doorway. Mei was startled and pulled her hand away quickly, it was caught before she could tuck it against her chest by Jesse’s. She had turned her eyes away in embarrassment but turned to face him with hope. There it was, those desperately affectionate eyes that he had when they had slept together. With anticipation Mei closed her eyes and it took only a beat before Jesse kissed her. His heat surrounded her, his arms tightening to pull her weight towards him. Relief filled her chest and suddenly she felt that she was somewhere safe. She giggled softly into Jesse’s mouth coming to the realization that she had felt like a prisoner and that is how she thought it should have been and well… It was all very silly.

Jesse chuckled at her, low and rumbling. She felt it in her chest where it touched his. “That’s a mighty fine sound you made just there.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Mei, I wan’ ‘a…”

Mei pressed a chaste kiss to his lips to silence his words.

“Jesse. Would you… be the you that held me?” Mei was struggling to put it into words. If she had hours to talk then maybe the words and phrasing would come to her but there wasn’t time. At least it didn’t feel that way. This was the moment to speak up or regret.

“Does that mean…?” Mei had to smile softly if a little resigned, he looked so excited thinking that it was about sex. With a gentle shake of her head she turned her face towards her chest and took a deep breath.

“Yes but… not exactly what I meant.” Of course she would not deny that it was a part of what she meant. She wanted to be held again. His voice, slurred and heavy in her ear; his beard scratching against her chest or face as he kissed her. The fullness of him inside. He was so sweet and gentle and well…

“Do you… desire me?” Mei whispered and didn’t dare look up, her cheeks felt hot with desire. Without another word he laid her over the sheets and crawled over her; he smiled and she swooned. So very gentle he combed her hair with his metal hand as his other opened the towel that covered most of her. There he was, the one that she would spend the rest of her days with in captivity.

“Like a cool glass of water on a hot summer day.” There was a shared laugh between them that was silenced by a deep, passionate kiss. Tongues meeting to slide together, to twist around each other. Mei pulled back first, tongue kisses were never her favorite thing. Although Jesse’s kisses were lovely and he had a way of running his tongue over her hard palate that made her toes curl. He was so clever, moving right along to kissing her face and neck. His beard ticklish and scratching her skin.

“Ain’t got the time to go all the way darlin’. Gonna take care that you get yours.” Jesse’s voice made her shiver with arousal, causing little bumps showing up all over her skin. Unlike their first time there was no water to ease things along; he considered his human hand a moment before sliding his fingers into his own mouth. Mei stared at him as he coating his fingers with saliva, it was shockingly erotic. He offered his fingers to her and Mei took them in. Bobbing her head, she mimicked fellatio on those thick fingers.

He decided that was enough. Drool dripped from his fingers as he pulled them free from Mei’s pink lips, he loved her lips, so cute and pink and inviting. He saw the way she looked at him before, maybe before too long she would ask for a taste. Too bad they couldn’t now. Not when he was pressing into her with two wet fingers right up to the knuckle. She was hot and soft and wet. Jesse was beyond relieved. He moved his hand hard and fast, listening to her noises to knew right when to curl his fingers or offer his thumb against her clit. In no time at all Mei was there, her entrance tightening around his fingers to keep them inside.

“There you are darlin’. You gotta stay in here today, I’m goin’ out for a job. Got some jerky and water for you, gonna have to tide you for the day.” Jesse kissed along her skin, anywhere he could reach as he spoke, giving her opening a gentle pet from the outside. Teasing when he should be already heading out, it wasn’t time sensitive but he was never one to pussy foot around.

“Will it be dangerous?” Mei sounded so worried, and Jesse felt terribly touched. He kissed her cheek sweetly to soothe that worry.

“Nothin’ dangerous this time darlin’, easy mark.” Mei leveled her eyes and challenged that statement and Jesse chuckled, low and cheeky. “Still a mercenary, still how I make a livin’.” She softened and gave him a kiss that was dripping with intimacy and domestic affection.

“Come back safe.” Jesse’s heart started to hurt, a good kind of hurt. The last time he felt this way, he was still running with Deadlock. They had just moved a massive shipment of weapons and they were living high off the money they made. It was his first time in a leading role and they were drinking the best booze, eating the best food and he got to have his first cigar. He coughed out the thick smoke and everyone laughed, patting him on the back and praising him for a job well done.

It had been so long since he felt like that. Felt… Loved? Shit.

Jesse didn’t freeze up but he did gently remove Mei’s hand from his back and tucked the towel back around her. “You need clothin’ before I go?” Mei tightened the towel as best she could and shook her head, turning down the offer. She preferred being dressed but if it was only one day being naked it wasn’t a big deal. Not when she was going to spend the day alone.

Mei got comfortable and Jesse promised he would be back soon. It was a subdued parting and the Outpost was quiet save for the sound of the computer whirring in the background.

Jesse thought about the whole situation while he was hopping a train out of the desert; the rhythmic knock of the wheels of the rails a pleasant background noise to his musings. If he was being honest, he was already too deep into his feelings for Mei. There was this… There was no pretending, he was in love with her. There was a feeling of belonging when he was in the same room as her; that warmth that fills him when she tells him how good his food was. He loved how she was passionate about her work, how badly she wanted to help people. She was a firecracker, bullheaded, and she wasn’t afraid to fight.

But, he was her captor. Her life had been forfeit by her employer. Jesse wasn’t supposed to keep her and he did, like a child with an animal. ‘Mommy can I keep it?’ Mei was a person and he had no claim to her even though he had said so much to her face. Too used to throwing his reputation around to get what he needed. Today was honestly no different, he was supposed to make far less money on today’s mark but he talked them into more. He needed more for Mei. The computer was not powerful enough for her needs, she didn’t have any clothing of her own. She was wearing his hand-me-downs and he loved seeing her in those too tight shirts and his old jeans cutting into her soft belly.

He carefully moved his bag over his lap and turned his face directly out the window, just thinking about Mei like that… It was vicious thought cycle that persisted until he got off the train and got to work. There was no time to think when a little mistake could get him killed.

Everything went smoothly, as it often did when it came to an assassination. He never missed. His costume packed away so neatly, he accepted his payment for a job well done; nothing special about killing but no one would connect it to him or him employer. Not that Jesse was worried about that. No, he was focusing on the multitudes of shops that carried women’s clothing and struggling to walk among the women to buy Mei her own clothing. There was no hell like having to walk into a ‘boutique’ for heavier women and ask for assistance; the looks on their faces, the whispers of their voices. He dared not glare or disrespect them, only smiling and tilting his hat in greeting and add to the growing pile of clothing.

He boarded the train with an entire suitcase of clothing for Mei, filled with every manner of clothing he could justify buying. Even an item he really couldn’t but… The woman at the store had smiled so slyly and asked if he wanted to buy it, if she was his girlfriend. Bagged separately in a cute little card stock bag with a delicately tied bow keeping it closed; a gift of lacy blue lingerie. No scene made he bought it and tucked it away deep in the bag. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, he pulled the rim of his hat down hoping to hide it. He would be headed back to the Outpost, only a few more hours…

Raising a key card to the pad outside the Outpost door slid open quietly, letting Jesse inside with his bags in tow. He stepped into a freight elevator and made his way to the main living area; as the doors opened her was greeted by Snowball. And Mei.

His throat went dry and his mouth filled with drool; there stood Mei with a towel tied barely around her chest and the end just hiding her intimate places. She was leaning on a broom handle to keep weight off her broken leg and she had hobbled closer the moment their eyes met.

“Welcome back Jesse.” She sounded so happy and Jesse dropped the bags to support her. He was almost jealous of a broom handle; he was there to support her now.

“I take it Snowball gotcha that?”

“Well, he is capable of small tasks, although ‘fetch’ was something I had to teach him.” She chuckled softly, brushing her bangs off her face when they fell into her eyes. He was going to have to make a joke about that later but first things first. He knelt before her and scooped her up, sitting her down in the nearest chair before going back to grab the bags.

“I gotcha a few things while I was out.” He emptied the bag and started handing her items, a pair of undies, a bra he hoped fit, a new shirt and pants that actually fit. That look on her face was worth spending so much; her eyes looked full of twinkling stars. She held each item up to herself, testing fitting the items and picking out her favorites to leave on her lap. Ultimately they came to the bag he couldn’t get his mind off of and his face went red from the tips of his ears down to his neck.

“I.. uhh… At the store they said I should getcha this and I… I just went along with it.” Jesse tried to explain as he stepped around her, scratching his beard to keep his hand occupied. He was waiting for her to throw the contents at him out of anger, but it never came. He turned to face her and saw that she was still holding the lacy garment against herself…

“I’ve never had… anyone buy me anything like this before.” Stating a fact, nothing special. Jesse swallowed heavy and pressed for more.

“You mean you never got nothin’ like that from your beau?”

“I’ve never received a gift from someone I’ve dated.” They both were blushing, embarrassed. Jesse continued.

“Would you… Woulda say we are datin’?” It was a stupid question.

“No but… You like me. You bought me these. This.” Punctuated with holding up the lace before letting it pool in her lap.

“Mei. Listen, I do like you. I think you’re purdier than the first summer peach and sharp as a whip. If I’m bein’ honest, I thought you were gonna take me on one-on-one that first day together, you’re hot like a two-dollar pistol. And I am a lucky man that you let me hold you. I may not be your beau but I’m not gonna lie and say I don’t wanna be.” He was just talking to fill air really. He wanted to date her, not that he could. This was… complicated.

“Jesse, do you want me to… wear it?” Absolutely. He almost answered immediately but kept it in.

“Only if you want to.” Mei reached for her towel and Jesse couldn’t turn his eyes away but she stopped, leaving the towel in place.

“I think… I should make you work for it.” Jesse chuckled at first and it grew into a full-bellied laugh, he was beside himself with delight. They could stop being awkward now. Hopefully.

“Well then darlin’ let’s getcha dressed and back to work.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! Welcome to 2018.

Their relationship continued to deepen and grow, Jesse was always getting her gifts and she was always making him feel like the more important person in the world. His gifts were always something useful, he saw her as someone practical so she didn’t need pretty things like… That was a lie.

Not always practical and most of the time Mei wasn’t even trying to make him feel important. He bought her gifts to atone for his behavior, for everything. At least until this one. This little bracelet in a white, small box tucked into his chest pocket. He was hesitant. He came back she greeted him with a hug that lasted far longer than was acceptable; still her wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He was a damned fool; if his ma had raised him, she would be rolling in her grave for having such a stupid son.

Jesse was soft in the head because he was head over heels in love. He couldn’t picture his future without Mei being right there with her soft smile and her little giggles, not a restful nights’ sleep without her warmth at his side. Yet he was avoiding going about it properly. Having admitted that he wanted something with her he had a hell of a time showing it; always making himself scarce with a job or keeping himself, seemingly, preoccupied with something or another.

This time he couldn’t help himself. The little snowflake made of crystal and the blue beads, it just reminded him of Mei. He couldn’t really put it into words until he was setting a plate of food in front of her to pull her away from her research. She rubbed her eyes and showed off that cute little smile and thanked him, taking a sip from her cold tea with a sour face. He knew as soon as he started laughing with her; a cold drink on a summer day. A cool breeze that welcomed the end of summer.

Head over heels.

Mei’s leg was almost completely healed and all that was left was a slight limp; it was worse on the cooler days. She would always have that slight limp. Their time together would always be with her. Jesse cleaned up their plates and helped Mei into their room, her room but they just slept there together. She cuddled against him and he couldn’t bear to leave her. He tried to pretend that it was the sex but nowadays they were rarely intimate like that. They cuddled, and shared gentle kisses that lead to lying in bed all day. 

Jesse knew better. She would leave him soon. Jesse stashed money in easy to see places, maps of the area left out on purpose. Always leaving out an extra Outpost card that would let her leave. She never left on her own, always greeting him at the door and trying to explain she didn’t want any more gifts. Jesse bought her more anyway.

The morning woke them and Jesse found himself alone in bed, Snowball curled up against him. Well that was a comfort. As he stepped out of the room scratching at his bare chest he caught sight of Mei sitting at the computer, just staring at the screen of clean graphs and essays about her work.

“’S all finished innit?” Mei turned to him and smiled; she had lost weight and he felt bad, he was going to have to go out and get stuff for a great feast.

“Yes, my research is complete and now I have to…” Their eyes met and the air went cold. Oh. Jesse let his hands fall limp at his sides as Mei wrapped hers around herself. She was wearing his old flannel over her clothes, to keep herself warm; Jesse couldn’t help but notice that when she pressed the sleeve to her red nose. This was the moment he was waiting for, it was time for Mei to leave and he was not prepared.

“Have to… what?”

“I have to publish it; it confirms my hypothesis; it means that with the right equipment this data can predict extreme weather patterns around the world. Before I was brought on as part of the research team I was developing technology that was capable of changing temperatures in extremes…” Jesse held up his hand, asking for just a moment.

“Now hold up, you’re the scientist her darlin’, I ain’t dumb but most of that is goin’ over my head. You’re sayin’ you were workin’ on a way to control the weather, an’ what you been doin’ for the past year means you can predict the weather? I don’t know if you’re crazier than a soup sandwich or if you’re the brightest star in the sky.” Jesse joked to hide his breaking heart, leaning against the wall because he felt too drained to stand.

“Jesse… To publish my work, I…”

“I know.” Jesse was hurting and he bit back his emotions because he knew better; he had hoped it would come so much later but he knew it would be soon. Mei was always going to leave. Snowball came and mewled at him, jumping onto his shoulder and butting heads; that was not a good omen. Mei would know in an instant that he was trying to hide something from her and she would push, and he would give in because she had those puppy-dog eyes. He could never say ‘no’ to those. He could never hide anything from them.

Mei smiled in that way all pretty ladies did, guilty but stubborn. Dammit did Mei look all the better with her mind set. Jesse stepped over to her, giving her a gentle pat on the head, smiling. Soon Mei returned that smile, all bright and happy. He was happy for her even if it hurt to.

“When you leavin’?” Best to get it all out now especially because he was going to have to help her get into town and who knows what else. Her limp and her eyes; never did end up getting her a new pair of glasses… He should have been better to her, should have just explained what happened instead of being so forward and brutish. Jesse wished for a moment things were different but she was wearing his shirt and smiling, shining like the sun. He would do it again.

“As soon as I could.” Mei placed her hand on Jesse’s chest, pressing down on his pocket over where his heart would be. She felt the box and not a beat, she wanted to ask but instead just moved her hand. Not one step out the door and she missed him, the year spent together was the most fun she had with someone else. She knew what she had to do but; the future was cloudy without Jesse at her side. For a moment she thought that it was because she loved him but… She had never been in love before so she didn’t know for sure.

Mei felt her chest tighten when she thought about it all but no more so with the others she dated before, there was always a little heartache. She rarely thought about them and… Jesse seemed to love her. He could have chased her off properly when her leg was healed but her didn’t. Mei was scared to know if he did or not. It was for the best they parted not knowing.

Snowball licked her bangs, chewing on the hair before he could spit it out. She giggled softly, Snowball was always breaking up tense moments like this and she pet him for being such a good pet. Jesse started laughing too, just a small, low chuckle. Mei pressed her forehead against his chest and felt that chuckle, she was going to miss this. As far as Mei was concerned, Jesse was a personification of warmth, she would be cold without him.

They hadn’t moved in a while when Mei’s tummy made a noise, reminding her that she was hungry. Jesse kissed her forehead and stepped out of her space. That comforting smirk was placed right there on his lips and everything was okay. The details would come later, now it was time for food.

They cooked and ate together and for but a moment Mei was going to put it all off until tomorrow, she was so comfortable, fed and warm and having her hair brushed out by Jesse. Even Snowball was curled up in her lap having his back scratched and petted. Jesse had just finished up with brushing and she turned around, disturbing the cat in her lap, to look into his eyes.

“Jesse, the anniversary of our meeting in a few days, I would like to present my work then.” She set the deadline and she watched a man serene turn sour and sad. The guilt made her insides churn.

“I know darlin’. Most of you’ things are packed up, been dreadin’ this day since I took that splint off you’ leg.” He set the brush down and pushed some of her bangs off her face. He wouldn’t be able to see it much longer, he wanted a damned good last look at it. “I can take you into town, when you’re ready.”

She wasn’t going to leave yet. She wasn’t ready, not when Jesse looked years older because he was hurting. She kissed Jesse, slow and careful, dangerously intimate. He kissed her back lazily, letting her call the shots. She pulled away and made to stand, she was gentle with Jesse even as he held her wrist. She asked him to stay put, retreating into her room, their room. He waited, longer than he should but it was really worth the wait.

Mei returned dressed in the lacy lingerie that he had bought her so long ago, it was just the right size.

Jesse felt himself swell in his pants; sparing but only a moment’s thought Jesse imagined himself as a cartoon wolf howling and panting, banging his fists on the floor. He had never seen such a purdy lady ever before.

“Jesse, I…” Mei couldn’t say another word because he was on her the moment she turned her eyes to the floor in shame. He would never let her look like that again. He took her in his arms and sought out her lips, kissing her breathless. His arousal was pressed against her leg and it was shameless that way he pulled her into it, grinding on her leg through his jeans. He thought back to last time they had sex and it was two months, honestly he had to really think about it. It hadn’t… He hadn’t cared in so long.

Mei was wrapped up like a present and it was his birthday, he wanted to tear the lace off her and enjoy her thoroughly. He slipped a hand in the delicate underwear and found her very invested in where this was going. She was so soft and his fingers slid in so easily, had she warmed herself up before coming back? No, she was still so tight around his fingers. She had just…. Mei pulled back and took a few panting breaths, pushing his hands from her bits.

“What’s wrong darlin’?”

“I wanted… to do something a little different.” Mei’s cheeks were red and her eyes practically sparkled. Jesse couldn’t say no and waited for her to decide what to do. She looked about the room and took his hand, pulling him towards her room. He stopped that, he wasn’t going to let this last time be in her room, that dusty old hidden room. Instead he pulled her to the upper levels of the Outpost, to his room.

It was old office that he had taken over for his bedroom, the bed was no bigger or even better than the one in her room but the view was much better. It was practically an observation tower with large windows on every wall, during this time of day it was like being in the sky itself. Mei immediately went to hide herself but Jesse had none of that, he scooped her up and placed her on the bed. He pulled her hands off to the sides, prettiest thing in the world right here under him.

“You’re beautiful Mei.” She was red from the tips of her ears down to her neck, and damned did Jesse want her. She moved her hands up his arms and then down his sides, moving her fingers to his belt. Her tongue poked out from between her lips as she worked the buckle off and then undoing his pants. Jesse was waiting with bated breath; watching as she worked his jeans and underwear down his thighs. She paused to just stare at his arousal, eyes glazed over and lips open and wet; Jesse let out a little huff seeing the drool pooling on her tongue. He remembered that look, their first night together in the shower. He wished he would have known.

The noise brought her out of her trance and she looked up at him and smiled mischievously; Jesse returned the look with a wolfish grin. Whatever she had in mind he was happy to go along with. She shuffled along the bed and grabbed his hat sitting there and then put it on him, smiling all the while. Jesse righted the leather and tipped the brim back slightly, he did like this even if it was a little silly. His business was hanging out and he was wearing his hat indoors but Mei looked pleased and if possible even more invested. Whatever, if Mei liked it then he was happy to go along.

Mei seemed satisfied and pulled Jesse closer by his belt loops, having him straddle her face. She breathed in his smell, carefully rubbing her nose over his arousal before licking him, slow and teasing. He hissed at her, that simply wasn’t fair. Mei looked into his eyes and stopped teasing, instead she dragged her tongue from base to tip and took him into her mouth. He felt her teeth a little and flinched, she corrected her mistake and eagerly sucked and licked her way down him.

Jesse found out quick that she had a small mouth and there was simply too much of him to take in. She tried and choked softly, her cough enough for him to have her stop. He smiled down and placed is his own hand at the base, making a stop so she wouldn’t choke again. She returned to her affection with gusto and Jesse was soon trying to think of anything that would make him last longer. His free hand slid into her hair and her jaw went slack. Oh. Well. Jesse carefully rocked his lips and Mei closed her eyes, letting him do it again and again until he was chasing his orgasm. He made to move back, to not paint her mouth with his essence but she grabbed his hips and sucked hard. He popped like champagne, groaning low.

Mei let him come in her mouth, even swallowing the essence without complaint. Not that hid the fact that she didn’t exactly like it, no one ever really like the taste so it was cute she was trying so hard. Instead Jesse moved to lay beside her, it was little awkward but he made it work. Pulling Mei in close and kissing her neck and shoulder, of course his hands were roaming as he did. He wasn’t ready for the main event but he still needed to keep her warmed up. He paid special attention to her chest and bottom because that was just the kind of guy he was.

He kissed and touched everything as he moved down her body, leaving not a single inch of skin unloved. The lace on her chest was soaked through with his saliva, her panties tossed to the side with a careless flick of a wrist. He had wanted to slow things down but he was only a man. He dived between her legs and made her squirm with his tongue. She had a pleasant flavor, it was mostly tasteless. Not that it would have stopped him from reaching as deeply as he could with his tongue, or from sucking gently on her little nub. She was panting so much, begging with little whines for more. Jesse kissed her belly and moved his fingers back inside, opening her until he could fit nearly his whole hand inside her.

Mei was breathless. She was whimpering and whining because Jesse was driving her mad, she wanted him inside, not his fingers. Finally, finally Jesse moved between her legs and entered her. Tears came to her eyes and ran down her cheeks in thick rivers. She was overcome with emotion, she did love him and it hurt to know this would be the last time. Jesse of course was pulling out when she held him there, wrapping her arms around him in a hug because he had misunderstood.

He soothed her, kisses and gentle thumbs removing the tears from her eyes. When Mei was no longer crying she wrapped her legs around him and moved, encouraging him to do the same. He was hesitant but did start moving, he was so careful, so very careful. Jesse came first, spilling over the sheets because he was never gonna put a bun in that oven if he could help it. Not that having relations without protection was a good idea in the first place… No time to think about that, not when he needed to get Mei hers.

Jesse stripped off his shirt and pressed the length of his body along hers, sliding his fingers in and focusing on every little squirm and cry. He knew what he was looking for and she was right then in moments. Nails biting into his arm as froze and whimpered; he wanted very much to be proud of himself but instead he felt guilt. Was she really satisfied, was there something he could have done better? He had gotten off twice and it was simply unfair she only got off once. Not that she would berate him…

“You okay Mei?” He wiped his hands on the sheet before pulling her close, rubbing her back and pressing soothing kisses to her forehead and temples. She was shaking in his arms but not the kind that came from a good roll in the hay; the kind that people freezing to death had.

“I… I don’t want to leave Jesse. I… I…” Mei couldn’t say another word because she was crying, tears and sobs escaping her chest. Jesse was heartbroken seeing her like this, maybe… He let go of her for just a moment, kneeling over the edge of the bed to retrieve the little box from his shirt. It was just a little token but if it could stop her crying…

“Shush up darlin’. It’s gonna okay.” He pulled her close, and very sly, as sly as he could be, slipped the bracelet around her wrist and snap the closer shut. Thankfully it fit. He was worried it wouldn’t. He was worried about a lot of things.

“Jesse…” She was still crying, still overcome with her own feelings, worse now from the beautiful gift on her wrist. “I love you Jesse. I was not sure before but I am now. I love you!”

Jesse felt his own eyes go watery, he buried her face in his chest because he was so damned embarrassed. She loved him! He huffed a slight laugh, and then chuckled and soon he was laughing so full bodied that his sides were cramping and tears streamed down his face. Mei was no amused and pushed him off, curling up on herself, how dare he?! Jesse hugged her from behind and kissed her hair over and over again, babbling about how he was sorry for laughing and how he was doing something stupid but couldn’t help it.

“I’m sorry darlin’, I’m just… I’m overcome honey, I’m happier than a pig in mud. I was laying here thinking that I ‘d never hear those words and well, you done blew my over. I love you too Mei.” Jesse knew he there was struggles ahead but damned if he wasn’t the happiest he had ever been right at this moment.

“I love you Mei-Ling, I really do.”


End file.
